winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Griselda/Gallery
Seasons |-|Season 1= Griselda - Ep102.jpg Eleanor with Griselda.jpg Eleanor's admittance into Alfea.jpg Griselda, Tecna - Ep102.jpg GriseldaKiko - Ep102.jpg Griselda Full.JPG Griselda, Tecna, Selene, Bloom - Ep102.jpg Griselda3.png|Griselda, laying out the ground rules for the new students. Griselda - Ep102 (4).jpg Griselda - Ep102 (6).jpg Tecna, Giselda, Palladium, DuFour, Faragonda - Episode 102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda4.png Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Griselda, Faragonda - Ep102 (3).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Stella, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Bloom - Ep102 (2).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda - Ep102 (8).jpg Griselda - Ep102 (7).jpg Griselda - Ep102 (5).jpg Griselda - Ep102 (3).jpg Griselda - Ep102 (2).jpg Faragonda, Griselda, Stella, Bloom - Ep102 (1).jpg Faragonda, Griselda - Ep102 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h30m35s182.jpg Griselda casting a spell.jpg Griselda - Winx Club Episode 106.jpg Griselda - Winx Club Episode 106 (1).jpg Griselda - Winx Club Episode 106 (2).jpg Griselda - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Griselda adds onto the Winx's punishment.png Griselda - Winx Club Episode 107 (2).jpg Griselda - Winx Club Episode 107 (3).jpg Griselda - Winx Club Episode 107 (4).jpg Griselda, Bloom, Stella - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Griselda - Episode 107 (5).jpg Griselda - Episode 107 (6).jpg Griselda - Episode 107 (7).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, The Winx - Winx Club Episode 107.jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (3).jpg 1g.jpg |-|Season 2= Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Griselda2.png Inversion de onda sonora.PNG Pantalla reflectora.PNG Grisleda absorve el ataque de Layla.PNG Barera absorvente.PNG Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg Firmitos.PNG Sun up attack 2.png Sun down 3.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-17-09h08m06s38.png Digital glitch + floral whirlpool + power engage.png SonicBombWCEp210.png Power Jazz3.png Griselda fireball.jpg WCEp213 (6).jpg WCEp215Mistake(3).png WCEp223Mistake3.png Griselda5.jpg Griselda praises Stella.png WCEp224(2).png |-|Season 3= ~New Alfea Students~.jpg Cornelia.jpg WCEp304Mistake1.png WCEp305(3).png WCEp306(1).png Griseldas3.png librarygriselda.png I1aS1aA1G58.jpg |-|Season 4= Bdcam 2012-08-06 21-06-57-782.jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda - Ep401 (1).jpg 4044.jpg 4043.jpg WinxologyObstacleGriselda.png Winx Club - Episode 401 (3).jpg Clarice, Flora, Griselda - Ep401 (1).jpg |-|Season 5= PaFaGr - WCEp503.png FaragondaGriselda - WCEp503(1).png FaragondaGriselda - WCEp503(2).png FaragondaGriselda - WCEp503(3).png |-|Season 6= Griselda speaking to Daphne.png Griselda6.jpg Griselda Profile.png T9tyG9AkmNw.jpg KkasmFmztzM.jpg GXy3tE5 ybA.jpg FRYwdigkUAY.jpg D2o4WmzbZeg.jpg 3kavCH29o6c.jpg dyj5RCuLQPg.jpg swof86b2ivI.jpg IvgeA1PDcCY.jpg fjtCr-YrD4k.jpg Fm8ndRDdrjc.jpg g8vOKbl_KXU.jpg nCmGvXUJWFo.jpg Tt73QUMYER8.jpg vqTyZTEs12s.jpg 53GzPJjQu-I.jpg RQY0H7-F0ps.jpg ucxi1PCg24Q.jpg ZXoYuHnECAg.jpg 56voC8x9vo4.jpg e0PwVwyz-tQ.jpg V4SLdde5eMA.jpg vDl77Ac38NY.jpg w8eMxOCJ7GI.jpg 7ssCUttO0Ck.jpg DcrjigJXIFk.jpg G8rCVUPRteY.jpg IsWCH_bkO8s.jpg BdRNtN1uAPs.jpg Mg_M_LYIO2c.jpg nf_9fgA1G5Q.jpg R61ok_h1laY.jpg rip6p1uuGB8.jpg C0RxN7ZD7Ag.jpg suktZn4KJf4.jpg bjfWAfyeE7o.jpg dVX54azTleQ.jpg I5gznc1Vf54.jpg Sv8OyARwrsA.jpg SyFtcv1pd2k.jpg 95MkVOZQ3mw.jpg 1392667 686764858023530 58103979 n.jpg |-|Season 7= rsz_10425135_1125148120851866_2263435289897184700_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-08-00h11m46s65.png Season_7_miss_Griselda.png Griselda S7.png Teachers 7x24.png Teachers 7x24 2.png Kalshara 703.jpg GriFaraBl - WCEp704.png |-|Season 8= GriseldaEp801.png Teachers S8E10 Full Body.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= GrizeldaNick.png Griselda - Sp1.png Faragonda, Griselda - Sp1.png Stella, Bloom, Griselda, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg Griselda - Sp1 (1).png Griselda - Sp1 (2).png GriseldaSp1.jpg Griselda - Sp1 (3).png Griselda - Sp1 (4).png Griselda - Sp1 (5).png Stella, Bloom, Griselda - Special 1 (1).jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Griselda escudo.PNG Gresilda in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.png |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Faragonda_Movie3.jpg Stock Arts |-|Season 1 - 3= Griseldafull.png Category:Characters Gallery